


a private dance

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “I think I’d like to take you up on your offer, Olivia,” Kiran says, “A good dance would do wonders for my spirits.”“Ah! Really? I’d be happy to dance for you!” Olivia says, blushing slightly. Despite the surge of confidence dancing at the festival instilled in her, Olivia’s shy nature still shines through at times. “Where would you like me to dance?”“Too much of an audience bothers you at times, yes? So why not my quarters?” Kiran asks, finding himself quite eager for this personal dance.





	a private dance

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017 day 7, Body Worship

“I think I’d like to take you up on your offer, Olivia,” Kiran says, “A good dance would do wonders for my spirits.”

 

“Ah! Really? I’d be happy to dance for you!” Olivia says, blushing slightly. Despite the surge of confidence dancing at the festival instilled in her, Olivia’s shy nature still shines through at times. “Where would you like me to dance?”

 

“Too much of an audience bothers you at times, yes? So why not my quarters?” Kiran asks, finding himself quite eager for this personal dance.

 

“That sounds good to me, Kiran! Lead the way, and I’ll be right behind you,” the dancer says, smiling warmly.

 

~X~

 

It isn’t a long walk to Kiran’s quarters, and it is a walk the Summoner has long since gotten used to. At first, Askr was a strange new world, but by now it’s more like a second home. Many of the Heroes housed within the castle are dear friends to the summoner, as arethe Commander and the royal family.

 

“Right this way, Olivia,” Kiran says, pushing the door to his quarters open and allowing her inside. “I’ve actually been trying to ask you for this dance for quite some time, but working up the nerve was… well, difficult.”

 

“Hm, really?” Olivia asks, “Don’t tell me you’re shy as well, Kiran! You seem so calm and collected, guiding us in battle, I’d never picture you as shy.”

 

“Well, there lives are depending on my decisions. I can’t afford to falter, but…” Kiran explains, “Asking a beautiful woman to your room is quite different.”

 

“Oh, sure, I suppose I can see that, but st-” Olivia says, before she catches his implication. “Wh-What?! Beautiful… you don’t mean me, do you?”

 

“Considering I haven’t made a habit of asking women to my quarters, yes, Olivia, I most certainly do mean you,” Kiran says, his blush visible even beneath his hood. 

 

“Ah! W-well, If you say so, then it must be true,” Olivia says, her cheeks growing equally red. There is also a familiar heat building at his words, at having one she respects so much compliment her so personally. “I’m… glad that you haven’t made a habit of this. I might have had to rethink my opinion of you, in that case.”

 

“Oh? And what is your opinion of me?” Kiran asks, almost challengingly. 

 

“I regard you very highly, Kiran,” Olivia says, “You’re such a great leader, and… um, well, quite handsome too, from what I’ve seen. But beyond that, you always make time for anyone who needs you, including me.”

 

“I hold you in high regard as well, Olivia,” Kiran says, “Now, feel free to dance whenever you like.”

 

“Oh, that’s right! It’s going to be so hard now, I feel so shy…” Olivia says, “What if I mess up?”

 

“I’m sure that you won’t, and that I wouldn’t notice if you did regardless,” Kiran says, hoping to reassure her. “Besides, it’s just you and I here, right?“

 

“That almost makes it worse though! There’s more pressure,” Olivia answers. “But I’ll do my best!”

 

And so the two work to clear a large enough space for Olivia to dance. Once the preparations are complete, Kiran takes a seat on his bed, and Olivia stands in the center of the room. She takes several deep breaths, to steady her nerves. For some reason, though she’s danced in front of Kiran on the battlefield countless times, this feels so  _ different _ . Whether it’s because of his compliments, the way he looks at her now that they’re alone, or her own pull towards him, she is not sure.

 

Still, standing around thinking will do her no good. Instead, she moves. Her steps are slow, at first, experimental. She gets a feel for the space she has, while warming herself up. It isn’t long before she’s comfortable, however, and her movements grow more complex. Dancing without music can be difficult, but it’s an art Olivia has mastered, and she puts it to good use here. The only sound is that of her feet, her fans, and the jingle of her festival clothes’ ornamentations, as the pink-haired beauty entrances the summoner. Her motions are precise, yet flow with a grace that is entirely unparalleled. The most enticing part, however, is her face. When Olivia dances, there’s always a smile of pure bliss, and now that smile is directed at Kiran.

 

Though her dance only lasts a few moments, it feels as though an eternity has passed when she finally slows, then stops. She stands, panting, in the center of the room, exactly where she started. She looks expectantly at Kiran, eager for some reaction to her heartfelt dance. He smiles at her, a radiant smile that seems to say she did a wonderful job. Of course, Olivia has no way of knowing that the dance raised much more than Kiran’s spirit, as watching her was more than enough to stir his arousal.

 

“How was it?” she asks, “I know it would be better if I were in a bit better shape, and I hope to be by the next festival!”

 

“It was amazing, Olivia. I think it’s your best dance yet, honest!” Kiran answers, “And I don’t know, I think you’re in perfect shape. All that dancing really does wonders for your physique.”

 

“D-Don’t say something like that, I’m really nothing special, Kiran!” Olivia assures him, taking a step towards him. She’s not sure why she wants to be closer, or why she feels so warm, why she can’t take her eyes off of him.

 

“I think you are. Really, Olivia, you’re gorgeous,” Kiran says, and it’s the truth. Her constant practice has earned her a body worthy of envy. She isn’t exactly thin, but what little weight she carries is distributed nicely, and Kiran can only imagine how the mix of soft flesh over toned muscle would feel. She is within his reach, and - unable to hold back - he reaches out, stroking her bare navel. 

 

“Ah, Kiran… what are you…” Olivia starts, but falls quiet before she finishes her question. The look in Kiran’s eyes is plain enough, and Olivia finds herself wanting nothing more than to climb into the bed alongside him. Instead, as Kiran motions for her to come closer, she complies. He coaxes her into his lap, her legs spread out on the bed behind him as they face each other.

 

“You’ve got the body of a goddess, Olivia. And a face to match,” Kiran says, and as excessive as such a claim might be, his face stays completely serious. “Can I prove it to you?”

 

“Ah!” Olivia gasps, overwhelmed by how things are moving between them. “Please… please prove it to me, Kiran.”

 

He reaches up, then, taking the base of her neck in hand. He guides her lips towards his, kissing her. At first, it’s a gentle kiss, but it isn’t long before he grows more passionate. As Kiran drives his tongue into her mouth, he can’t help but push himself forward, his body brushing hers, and his erection grinding against her ass. When he breaks the kiss, Olivia whimpers, as if asking for more.

 

“Do you feel what you do to me, Olivia? That dance drove me mad, I… I have to have you,” Kiran admits, “You’d make me the luckiest man alive, if you’d be my goddess.”

 

“That’s… I… Kiran, you can’t call me a goddess, I’m just… I’m nobody!” Olivia stammers, hardly able to wrap her mind around any of this. And yet, there’s a certain thrill that the words bring her, bold claims as they may be.

 

“You’re definitely not nobody. I could worship you, Olivia. And I want to,” Kiran adds, looking off to the side. “Your body, your dancing… all of it.”

 

“P-Please… I may not deserve it but I… I think I want it!” Olivia says, and Kiran rises, lifting her as he does. He turns, setting her gently onto his bed.

 

“You deserve it, Olivia,” he says, as he begins running his hands along her body. He starts at her shoulders, working his way down, slowly. He squeezes her breasts, before teasing at her nipples, only to move down to the muscle of her abdomen, then to the curve of her hips. Every area gets a gentle caress, When he reaches her legs, Kiran is hardly able to keep his composure. He works to spread them, and Olivia whimpers in surprise. She may not be exposed yet, but the black loincloth that covers her rides up, and her panties are forced to stretch as she moves.

 

“This is all so wonderful, Kiran… I feel amazing, like I really am at the center of something,” Olivia says, and Kiran chuckles in answer.

 

“I want you to feel wonderful, I’m worshipping you, after all. But hold on, things are only going to get better now,” Kiran says, and Olivia wonders what he means. That is, until he begins lowering her panties, exposing her cunt to the air of his room. 

 

“Ah! Not there, Kiran, I…” Olivia says, growing incredibly flustered. “I want it, but… are you sure? I don’t know if you should rush something like this, not for me, I mean… I…”

 

In the midst of her stammering, Kiran presses his lips to her cunt. Her folds are wet, eager, and it is easy for him to push his tongue into her. The warm, wet sensation of his tongue is amazing, unlike anything Olivia has felt before, and her objections fall flat. They are replaced, instead, by the noises Olivia can’t hold back. Whimpers, moans, the occasional muttering of his name… the simple room is filled with such sounds. Her hand finds his head, slipping under his hood, and she can’t help herself from guiding him even deeper, while she buries her fingers in his hair.

 

“Kiran,” she moans, losing herself completely in the thrill he offers her. The dancer never expected to be called to such a unique world in the first place, but on arrival she never suspected she’d end up like this. Completely at the mercy of the one who summoned her, and loving every second of it. Naturally, she can’t hold out forever, and it isn’t long before she’s pushed past her limit. She cries out, but Kiran continues tracing shapes within her up until the throes of her orgasm come to a close.

 

“Is my goddess satisfied?” Kiran asks, grinning up at her. The look in his eyes suggests that he would go many lengths further to insure that she is, in fact, sated but… for now, she just wants him closer.

 

“I… I think I am. But I’d like it if you lay with me,” Olivia says, blushing.

 

“Of course, Olivia. Anything for you,” Kiran says, as he climbs into bed with her. His arms wrap around her, tightly, and his warm embrace is something Olivia could easily get used to.


End file.
